Frío
by misaki524
Summary: La torre de los vengadores es atacada y el único que resulta afectado es Hawkeye, ahora debera tratar de arreglar su problema. Este fic participa en el reto:¡que viva el crack! del foro Multifandom is the new black.


**Hola a todos, quiero decir que este fic participa en el reto: ¡Que viva el Crack! del foro Multifandom is the new black. Esta historia salió de los desvaríos de mi mente mientras dormía así que ya sabrán.**

 **Frío**

Otro día como todos los demás, intentando salvar el mundo, luchando contra otro súper villano, más específicamente contra Loki, el dios de las travesuras, que muy específicamente vino a la tierra solo a molestarnos y después desaparecer, en cuanto a molestarnos me refiero a irrumpir en la torre, lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra esperando golpear a alguien, y quién fue el único pobre humano que recibió un golpe, pues yo, y antes de poder lanzarle una flecha entre los ojos como bien se lo merecía,desapareció. Cabe decir que mi ira no era poca y más cuando el hechizo empezó a cobrar efecto, tornando mi piel azul y de hielo haciendo que el actual clima de la torre fuera igual a estar en un desierto.

-Nat, creo que me derrito- Natasha le miro estoica aunque por dentro estaba sorprendida de lo azul que se encontraba, todo su brazo izquierdo y parte del rostro eran de hielo.

-Ven, vamos a buscar a Bruce, él sabrá que hacer- caminamos hasta los laboratorios y como era de esperar ahí están Tony y Bruce trabajando en quien sabe qué. Allí puedo ver como Tony trata de ahogar una risa mientras Bruce solo se limita a mirarme.

-Esta bien Legolas o debería llamarte Olaf.- la broma no me causa gracia y él parece notarlo porque continua- Te llevaré a un lugar donde estarás cómodo hasta que pase el efecto.

Descendimos en el ascensor hasta un piso que no sabia que existía, el último, el sótano bajo el sótano; al llegar allí pude observar lo amplio que es ese cuarto si es que es así se le puede llamar al congelador con puertas de vidrio y mesas de metal, el frío invade todo el piso pero aun así no es suficiente, me acerco más y veo como los vidrios están congelados y cubiertos por una fina capa de escarcha, cuando volteo Tony ya se ha ido, entro y el frío invade todo mi cuerpo reconfortando me, observo bien todo, las paredes blancas y varios aires acondicionado, no hay mucha luz, solo una lámpara a la entrada, tres mesas quirúrgicas y en la más alejada una bolsa para cadáveres con algo adentro, ¿qué tipo de lugar es este?; seguí caminando buscando algo en que sentarme cuando el cuerpo en la mesa se movió, fue un movimiento leve, es imposible que un humano normal pueda sobrevivir a esta temperatura y no quiero creer que sea un zombie, con lo dañado que esta el mundo todo es posible. Doy un paso hacia delante y el cuerpo comienza a convulsionar, movimientos erráticos y bruscos, miro a mi alrededor buscando algo con que defenderme en caso de necesitarlo, pero no hay nada.

-Esto debe ser una broma- dio cuando el cuerpo se sienta y mira en mi dirección aun en la bolsa para cuerpos. Perfecto si he de morir que mejor lugar que un congelador con un posible zombie, me acerco y bajo el cierre esperando ver cualquier cosa menos lo que vi, yo, esa cosa soy yo, solo que sin vida en los ojos; toco su mejilla y al roce sus labios se turbaron en una sonrisa macabra, con un movimiento súbito se incinero casi en el acto. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver, empecé a pensar que me estaba volviendo loco hasta que escuche una risa fuerte y estruendosa, el dichoso dios de las travesuras justo detrás mío riéndose como si hubiese visto lo más gracioso en toda su vida, el muy imbécil no se esperaba que lo golpeara y mucho menos que lo tumbara al piso, le aticé unos cuantos golpes más pero él solo se reía aun más fuerte.

-Deshaz lo que me hiciste- grito entre dientes enseñando mi brazo azul.

-No puedo-dice simplemente regulando su carcajada.

-¿cómo que no puedes? Tú lo hiciste, tú lo deshaces.

-Ya te dije que no puedo, hice ese hechizo con el propósito de que nadie pueda romperlo.

-Explícate- Ordeno.

-Solo un beso puede romperlo-

-Maravilloso, y como se supone que voy a besar a alguien si nadie puede entrar a este congelador y yo no puedo salir sin sentir que me derrito-

-Lo siento humano en eso no te puedo ayudar- dice fríamente teletransportandose al otro extremo de la habitación.

Oh eso no es tan cierto, pienso dando un paso hacia aquel dios.

-Así que ya hiciste tu broma, te reíste del resultado. ¿por qué sigues acá?

-Según entiendo América es un país libre.

-Cierto pero por qué aquí, pudiendo estar en cualquier lugar causando caos, por qué sigues aquí- digo señalando el congelador.

-Nadie antes había cuestionado mis motivos, simplemente hago las cosas porque quiero.

-Perfecto- di otros pasos hacia él -Si todo lo que haces lo haces porque quieres, porqué poner un cuerpo igual al mio y quedarte para reírte si me hubieses podido dejar creyendo que estoy loco y lo más importante porqué molestarme a mi con un hechizo que solo tú puedes romper,- invadí su espacio personal, dándole tiempo de quitarse, pero solo me dirigió una mirada retadora- Me deseas- dije provocadoramente antes de devorar sus labios. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse fieramente sobre los míos luchando por el control del beso, abriéndose paso con su lengua, a medida que la intensidad del beso aumenta siento el frío calar en mi interior, ya no es tan cómodo como hace un instante, miles de cuchillas heladas se clavan en mi interior y Loki continua besando como si no hubiese un mañana y tal vez para mi no lo haya, pero gimo no de placer sino de frío y antes de poder decir algo ya no nos encontramos en ese extraño cuarto en su lugar estamos en un lugar cálido, en el cual podemos seguir con nuestra lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta desfallecer.

* * *

Al despertar me encuentro en una habitación perfectamente decorada con un sobrio color azul marino, en una cama amplia solo,

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- pregunto cuando lo veo salir del baño.

-Llámalo compensación por mis bromas, te hacia falta unas vacaciones y la torre es bastante aburrida.

Me levanto de la cama y camino hacia el balcón, la vista es simplemente magnifica: arena perfectamente blanca, un mar inefable lleno de vida y de colores sublimes, por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento algo parecido a la paz interior y lo más curioso de todo es que ese sentimiento es gracias a la persona menos esperada de todas, Loki de Asgard, me dan ganas de pellizcarme cuando este se acerca con una toalla en el cabello, esto es tan irreal que hasta podría ser eso, otra simple broma, un sueño desquiciado pero a la vez se siente tan real que lo único que siento que puedo hacer es estirar mi mano y tocar esa nívea piel que se me muestra y pellizcarla, al sentirla entre mis dedos y observar lo roja que se puso en unos instantes supe con claridad que era real.

-¿Te sucede algo?-

-Nada, solo estoy feliz de estar acá

 **Muchas gracias por leer y ¡que viva el crack!**


End file.
